Children of the Big Three
by animefanatic363
Summary: Damien is a son of Hades, he finds his way to Camp HalfBlood and befriends Percy Annabeth Thaila, and Grover, who all set out on a quest to destroy Kronus, Save the world again, and mabey find love on the way. OcxThaila, PercyxAnna, R&R, Lemons will Live.


"Hey Goth Freak" a bulky kid walked up to Damien with five other kids behind him "your walking in our turf now, and you should give us whatever you got, or you may have and unfortunate accident he he he" he said as he grabbed onto Damien shoulder trying to get him to face him. bad idea.

Damien spun around but only to punch him in the gut, which sent him flying into the street just as a car was coming and run him over, he didn't scream though, actually, he lifted up the car that just would've crushed his arm, but he was too strong to get crushed by it.

"damn" Damien said as he jumped over the car as the kid threw it.

The boy bellowed and started to change, he grew fur, hooves replaced his feet, and his face turned bullish and sprouted horns, but one was missing, which Damien knew was unusual.

The rest of his friends got down on all fours and changed into dog shaped beasts, that drooled as they looked at Damien.

Damien was outnumbered badly, but he didn't care, he'd fought worse before. Damien then ran towards the group of dogs and kick one in the jaw, it whimpered and back off a little, one jumped at him, but he ducked and pushed it up from underneath, jumped up to its same height and punched so it slammed into the ground and melted away, back to the underworld.

The other dogs back up, afraid of Damien, but after a howl from the bull man, they started attacking again. Damien grabbed one by the throat and was ready to crush it skull with a punch, but another dog bit his arm, forcing him to drop the dog he was holding, the dog that bit him still had a hold of his arm which a wrong move. Damien did a back flip and broke its jaw with his foot, the dog flipped with him and landed on the ground with a thud and it too melted away.

The rest of the dogs jumped at Damien but he ducked them and grabbed ones tail, he spun around and whacked the two other dogs with it, one went into a brick wall, which snapped its neck and it faded away. The other dog that was hit was dazed and staggering around not knowing what to do. And the dog Damien was swinging tried ti swing around and bite him, but when it did, he put his elbow to its throat and fell on it, crushing its windpipe. It choked and hacked up some blood until falling over and it too, melting away

the dog that was dazed ran away, ignoring the bull mans calls, turned back into a boy and ran away. The bull man roared and changed at Damien, who sidestepped with grace and the bull man ran into a building, its horns stuck in the bricks, it struggled to get out but to no avail, Damien smirked and put his out to his side and a scimitar sword appeared in his hand.

The sword had a brown leather handle with a chain that came from the bottom from the hilt and automatically wrapped itself around Damien's arm. The Blade was pitch black and had a jewel where the blade started to sweep back. The hand guard looked to be made of small rib cages and had a laughing skull in the middle.

"prepare to meet my father, minotaur!" Damien yelled as he swung his sword and decapitated the minotaur and it went back to the underworld.

_'My father... Hades" _Damien thought as his sword disappeared and he continued walking to the place his father told him to go. Camp Half-Blood.

Damien had been walking for 3 days with constant monster attacks, he had to make it to the camp, there Hades would claim him fully as his son, and he could train with people thinking he's some goth freak who's stuck in medieval times, and, even though his sword could hurt humans, he never would use it that way, and besides, his fist were usually enough.

5 day time skip

After 5 more days of walking, and more than a dozen monster attacks Damien made it to Half Blood Hill, he stepped into the magical barrier and felt a overwhelming feeling that he belonged here

he notices some kids his age (which is 16, same as everyone else's in this story) that were training with swords, he decided to join them

"mind if i join you?" Damien asked the kids, 3 boys and 2 girls.

"go ahead, grab a sword" one said invitingly

"no thanks" Damien said "i have my own" he said as he stuck his hand out and his scimitar appeared

a strong, well-built boy came over "my i see that sword?" he asked marveling at its sharpness, and slim build.

"umm sure" Damien said as he let go of the sword and handed it to the boy, however the chain stayed around Damien's arm, and the boy looked at him strangely

"it doesn't come out of my hands easily" he said with a laugh, as the boy keep looking at it

"this is a extraordinary blade!" he said is amazement "does it work well?" he asked handing the sword back to Damien

"you be the judge" Damien said as he walked up to a dummy, and slashed it downward on the chest, straw spilled out from the cut, until the dummy looked like a deflated balloon

"so what cabin are you in?" the boy asked "be the way, my name's Hamilton"

"mines Damien, and Cabin?" Damien asked confused as he dissolved his sword away

"you mean you just came? Without a guide?!" Hamilton asked surprised

"ya... wait, you can get guides! Dammit, do they get around the monsters?"

"you got attacked by monsters too?!" Hamilton asked

"ya, all the time" Damien said like it was no big deal

"we have to get you to Chiron, then we'll get you a cabin" Hamilton said as he lead Damien to the camp director cabin

Under a tree

Percy Jackson was sleeping on a tree branch, with Annabeth and Thaila below him, sitting at the trunk.

Suddenly Grover ran up "guys your not gonna believe this!" he said franticly, waving his arms

"what is it Grover?" Annabeth asked

"a new half-blood came to camp, and he got here without a guide, and fended off all monster attacks on him!"

"by himself?" Thaila asked, amazed

"ya, he just went to see what cabin he was in" Graven explained "come on"

In the Chiron's Office

"yes?" Chiron asked as he saw two boys enter the room

"Damien here just came to camp" Hamilton said

"really, ok who was his guide?" Chiron asked, ready to give a point to the sytar that helped him

"he didn't have one, he made it here himself, against monsters!" Hamilton said, over excited

"well, that impressive." Chiron said "thats try to find out who your parents are Chiron said trotting out from behind his desk

"i already know sir" Damien said, earning him looks from Hamilton and Chiron

"well then, tell us" Chiron said flatly

"I'm the son of Hades" Damien said

Chiron looked stunned "thats impossible young man, Hades was forbid to have another son"

"hey dad, little help?" Damien said to the ground

then after a few seconds, a dark light shrouded Damien and a black helmet appeared over his head

"by the gods..." Chiron said with amazement, as the dark light faded from Damien and the helmet disappeared

"want more proof?" Damien asked, and without waiting for an answer he yelled at the ground

"hey Dad, can you come here?"

suddenly the ground shook mightily, split open, and from the hole in the ground rose Hades, god of the dead

"hey, Damien. Hows my Favorite son?" he asked

"fine dad, hows the underworld?" Damien asked

"over-populated, like always" Hades said

"Lord Hades!" Chiron said, who was on his knees "you except this child?"

"yes, with all the punishment that follows" Hades said

then the door busted down, and Grover, Percy, Annabeth and Thaila stood, battle ready. They had felt the earth shake and got ready to fight Luke

"hm, whats this?" Percy asked, as he looked around the room, and saw a Hephaestus boy, and new kid, Chiron kneeling, and Hades

"Percy, meet the newest member of the camp, Damien, hes a son of Lord Hades" Chiron said, getting up

"well, duty calls Damien, later" Hades said as he went back down his hole and it closed up

"ok i have to clean up my office, you kids, please go get acquainted" Chiron said, hurrying the group out of his office

"i have to get back to my cabin, later!" Hamilton said

"ok bye" Damien said waving, and turned to look at Percy

"i can sense your strength, want to spar?" he asked

"umm... sure" Percy said as he uncapped Riptide from his pocket, and got into a battle position

"nice sword" Damien said as he stuck his hand out and his own unique sword came into existence

"allow me to make the first strike" Damien said, as he ran up to Percy, in the blink of an eye and the sword straight for his throat

Percy saw this attack coming and hit Damien's blade with his hilt and kicked Damien in the gut. Damien, roll with kick, so he barely felt it. He then got his feet and charged again, this time, their swords scrapped together and their faces came close together. Damien smirked and head butted Percy in the nose, causing him to stagger backwards. Giving Damien the opening he needed, he slashed at Percy's feet, but he jumped and tried to cut Damien from up in the air, Damien just rolled out of the way, and they were at a stand off again

this time Percy charged and fake slashed at Damien's right side, and when Damien blocked, Percy stepped on his chest and flipped behind him, landing in the river.

"your element... nice move" Damien said as he turned and ran at Percy. And their swords clashed again and again

"look, he's Fighting Percy in water and matching him!" Grover said, with amazement

"hes stupid" Annabeth Said, crossing her arms

"hes hot" Thaila said, which earned her weird looks from Grover and Annabeth

"... ahhh, like look at him, hes wheezing, he has to be hot, hee hee" Thaila said weakly

Grover and Annabeth still looked at he weird, but turned their attention back to the battle

Percy was fending off Damien, thanks to water backing him up, but Damien just kept coming

_'damn he's strong, without the water, I'd be dead, wait, the water...' _Percy suddenly thought of a plan

Damien jumped in the air and slashed downward at Percy, who side-stepped and called on the water to splashed Damien in the face, and when it did, Damien was caught off guard, he staggered backwards, and slashed at him, but Damien parried, and tried to stab Percy, who side-stepped again tried to knock Damien's sword out of his hands, which was a very, very bad decision.

Damien jumped, but dropped his sword on purpose, so he went up with the chain still around his arm, the pulled up on the chain and the sword came up to him, but Damien didn't grab it, instead he lashed it like a whip and sent the blade at Percy with extreme speed.

It stuck in the ground right next to Percy and Damien pulled on it, causing him to head straight at Percy without a weapon, or so everyone thought, on the way down, Damien stuck his hand other hand out, and another sword, identical to his first one, appeared and he let it go, and lashed it like a whip at Percy, and with the speed of falling behind him, it was super fast, Percy barely dodged and where it, hit, there was a small crater, then Damien hit the ground, causing dust to fly everywhere, everyone thought he was dead after hitting the ground with such speed, but after the dust cleared, Damien was standing there, with both swords at his ankles, holding their chains, without a scratch.

Damien then swung both Sword at Percy who blocked them both, then Damien jumped in the air again, and swung both swords over his head and the came down at Percy, who tried to dodge, but got caught in the ribs, and was bleeding, not bad, because of the water, and it closed up slowly.

Damien, then picked up his swords by the hilt again, and started fighting Percy at close range again, as they were evenly matched, they kept changing advantages, they keep at it until both were panting and out of breath. Percy had a little more strength left, that he used to slash at Damien, he was so tired he couldn't dodge, the blow hit him in the arm, nearly severing it.

"urg!" Damien yelled in agony "your good Percy Jackson... I'm glad were family" as he finished Damien walked up on dry land, and made it were Annabeth, Thaila, and Grover were stand, and fell over, as they and Percy ran to check on him, they noticed, he had passed out, and his cut had almost already healed.

"well we can't leave him here" Grover said

"I'll take him to Hades Cabin" Thaila offered

Grover and Annabeth gave her sly/mocking smiles, and she stuck her tongue out at them, then hoisted Damien up on her shoulder, and half carried, half dragged Damien back to his cabin.

As she was passing Percy, he noticed she was blushing a little. Then he turned to Annabeth and Grover who were laughing

"ok, your gonna have to explain this to me" Percy said crossing his arms, but Annabeth and Grover were too busy laughing to hear him

End of Chapter 1

**ok so what do ya think, please review and stuff, and oh yes, this is the year that we find out if Percy's profacy is true or not, and there will be lemons later on.**


End file.
